Naruto: The Secret Spring
by YenGirl
Summary: Sasuke looks as youthful as ever despite traveling the world to keep the Hidden Leaf Village safe. What's his secret?


**Author Notes:** Hello again, everyone! This little idea came while watching Boruto with my daughter. Enjoy :)

 **General Warnings:** Tongue in cheek humour. Spoilers for Shippuden & Boruto.

 **Rating:** T

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

\- Story Start -

In the serene Land of Waterfalls, a lone figure was seen, light footed and sure, leaping over small rivers and running on the slippery pebble strewn paths without once losing their balance. The figure moved without hesitation, as if traversing a well known path already committed to memory, and finally ducked behind the smallest waterfall.

\- o -

Sasuke Uchiha stopped once he was safely behind the curtain of water, his breathing slow and easy despite his swift nonstop run for the past ten minutes or so. He activated his Sharingan, sweeping the interior of the small cave to make sure he was alone. Then he carefully peeped out to see if anyone had followed him here.

No one.

Nodding to himself in satisfaction, he deactivated his Sharingan and went to the back of the cave.

There was a narrow opening there, just enough for an adult of average height and slim build to squeeze through. It opened up into a smaller cave, barely three feet in diameter. Even in here there was a waterfall; a tiny trickle of water that made its way down the smooth rock surface and into a narrow groove that disappeared under the rock.

Sasuke took out a small metal cup from his jacket pocket and placed it on a convenient ledge at eye level.

Three cups of water was all he needed for the effects to last half a year.

It was no use drinking more; the effect was the same.

It was no use taking the water away with him either; its potency disappeared as soon as he left this cave.

The water had to be drunk fresh from the source, without chilling or heating it.

Cups made from metal were the best.

Oh yes, Sasuke had experimented quite a bit in the ten years since he had first stumbled upon this place, hiding from a group of rogue nin out to capture him.

"Well, well, fancy meeting you here, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke spun around, dropping into a half crouch, a kunai appearing in his hand. Only two people could sneak up on him like this and one of them stood before him now.

Kakashi Hatake. Elite jounin. Sixth Hokage. He stood at the entrance, mask in place and both eyes smiling.

Slowly, Sasuke straightened up, kunai vanishing back into his pouch. He didn't need his Sharingan to know that this _was_ his sensei and not an imposter.

"Likewise," he said shortly, eyes narrowed.

No wonder Kakashi looked like he hadn't aged a day since Team 7 was formed, except that he had two normal eyes now.

\- o -

Sensei and student stood shoulder to shoulder as they sipped the crystal clear water. The small space was even more cramped with two adults occupying it, but the silence was companionable enough.

Then Kakashi cleared his throat.

"You know," he said in a casual tone, "Naruto-kun could benefit from this water as well."

Sasuke flicked him a sideways glance.

"He pulls so many late nights," Kakashi continued. "The pressure of being Hokage seem to weigh more heavily on him than it did me or Lady Tsunade despite this being a time of peace. In fact, he looks a lot older than you despite being two and a half months younger."

Sasuke just took another sip, tsk'ing when Kakashi nudged his shoulder.

"Well? Are you going to tell him?"

Sasuke thought about it for all of two seconds. Then he shook his head.

"Nope."

"Ah."

They refilled their cups and continued sipping.

Then Sasuke cleared his throat.

"You know," he said, "Headmaster Iruka could benefit from this water too."

Kakashi gave him a sideways look without speaking.

"He pulls many late nights as well. The pressure of being Headmaster seem to weigh heavily on him despite this being a time of peace. In fact, he looks way older than you despite being three or four years younger."

Kakashi just took another sip, pausing when Sasuke nudged his shoulder none too gently.

"Well? Are you going to tell him?"

Kakashi tipped his head to one side and then he shook it.

"Nope."

"Ah."

They refilled their cups for the third time, content in the silent agreement they had come to - that the fewer people knew of this place, the better it was for the both of them.

\- o -

 _Ten minutes later..._

A figure dressed in black crouched behind a rock, watching as Kakashi and Sasuke emerged from the small cave and, with a parting nod, went their separate ways.

Sai waited for a full ten minutes before slowly standing up and making his way to the same cave. No wonder those two looked like they hadn't aged a day for the past decade... just like him.

\- Story End -

 **A/N:** Thank you for reading! Please leave a review if you enjoyed it, would love to hear from you :)


End file.
